Jade Of Darkness
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: COMPLETE Stardream and her three friends fled after the destruction of their clan. But their old clans arch enemy know they are alive and will stop at nothing to destroy them, and anything that stands in their way. Please read and review, my 1st fanfictio
1. Prologue

_**a/n**_ this has nothing to do with the Tigerstar/Hawkfrost thing. I hope you like it, please read and review. This is a long chapter by the way, but please review

_**Jade Of Darkness**_

_**Allegiances**_

_**Thunderclan**_

_**Leader-**_ Firestar- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

Apprentice- Windpaw

_**Deputy-**_ Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Topazpaw

_**Medicine Cat-**_ Leafpool- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Jayfeather

_**Warriors-**_

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she cat

Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Cloudtail- long haired white tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white she cat with ginger patches

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes, formally of Riverclan

Brook where small fish swim (Brook)- brown tabby she cat with gray eyes, formally of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Whitewing- white she cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Berryfur- cream colored tom

Hazelcloud- small gray and white she cat

Apprentice- Winterpaw

Cinderpelt- gray tabby she cat

Lionfur- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyleaf- black she cat with green eyes

Iceheart- white she cat

Foxclaw- dark tabby tom

_**Apprentices-**_

Jayfeather- gray tom with blue eyes, is blind

Windpaw- brown she cat with silver stripes

Winterpaw- silver she cat with white spots

Topazpaw- pale tabby she cat with topaz blue eyes

_**Queens-**_

Honey cloud- light brown tabby she cat, mother of Birchfalls kits, Jadekit and Faithkit

_**Elders- **_

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she cat

_**Shadowclan **_

_**Leader-**_ Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet black paws

_**Deputy-**_ Russetfur- dark ginger she cat

_**Medicine cat-**_ Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Apprentice- Dawnpaw

_**Warriors-**_

Oakfur- small brown tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Snowbird- pure white she cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Lightpaw

Ivycloud- light brown she cat with green eyes

Owlfeather- dark brown tabby tom

_**Elders- **_

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she cat

_**Cats outside Clans**_

Stardream- silver tabby she cat with white paws and a white tipped tail, blue eyes with silver flecks

Eaglewing- golden brown tabby tom with a white chest and white tipped ears, amber eyes

Wolfsong- dark gray tabby tom with gray stripes and green- blue eyes

Angelfeather- white she cat with gray stripes and sky blue eyes

_**Prologue**_

The quiet night was broken with a hiss. Flames jumped all around, going from tree to tree. A single cat stood in the middle of the chaos around her. "Come on, we have to get out of here," a tortoiseshell gasped, nudging the silver tabby. The silver tabby stood up and glanced around, searching for her daughter. A silver and white she cat rushed over and began to help nudge the silver tabby. "Go on without me," the silver tabby ordered, as the tortoiseshell was lost in the chaos around them. Several trees were falling down around them. The silver and white she cat glanced fearfully at the silver tabby as a golden brown tom nudged her. "Go!" the silver tabby hissed and pressed her muzzle briefly against the silver and white cats muzzle. The silver tabby took one last glance at her daughter, before turning and rushing to help the other cats.

"Lets get going, she'll be okay," the golden brown tom mewed, as a white she cat and a dark gray tom joined her.The silver tabby turned and saw her daughter and her friends flee the burning camp. May Starclan go with them, the silver tabby thought. The four cats continued to run but froze when they heard a terrible wail of a cat in pain. The silver and white she cat whirled around and seemed about ready to go back. "No," the dark gray tom mewed, gently, "we must keep going." Casting one last fear filled glance at the burning camp, the silver and white she cat took off after her friends.

_**A/n**_ I thought I did pretty good on my prologue for this story, but it is for you to decide, chapter one coming soon, please review


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I forgot to put this on the prologue, but you know what its going to say, I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter (Kate Cary, Cherith Baldrey, and Vicky Holmes) do, though I wish I did

Chapter 1

The sun was sinking low in the sky as Stardream padded into the open. She paused to sniff the air. "Coast is clear," she meowed and a dark gray tom came next. He was followed by a white she cat and a golden brown tom. "Where are we?" the white she cat, Angelfeather, asked. Stardream shrugged, "I don't know," she replied. "We should be safe though, we're about a three moon journey from our ca...OW!" The dark gray tom, Wolfsong, hissed in pain. "Shut up, Wolfsong," the golden brown tom, Eaglewing, hissed. Wolfsong looked back at Stardream and saw her eyes were clouded with fear. "I'm sorry, Stardream," Wolfsong mewed. "Don't be," Stardream whispered, looking back the way they had come, "it's not your fault." "It's all that stupid piece of fox dung clan fault," Eaglewing hissed, "it's like it's their personal goal to make sure the whole of our clan is wiped out."

"But because we escaped, their plan was foiled," Angelfeather pointed out. "And can you be so sure, they don't know we're escaped?" Stardream hissed, and whirled around to stare at the setting sun again. "I'm sorry, Stardream, we know how much you grieve," Angelfeather mewed, her voice gentle. "I've lost my father to that idiotic clan, and I hardly knew my sister, I can't lose my mother know," Stardream whispered. "She'll be okay, Starclan will watch over her," Wolfsong meowed. "Starclan!" Stardream snorted, "why would they watch over her when they did nothing to stop that fire from happening." "Something's are beyond the control of Starclan, Stardream," Eaglewing whispered.

"Yeah, and at least we know all our clan are in Starclan at this very mo..." Wolfsong broke off, as he realized what he had said. Stardream's eyes narrowed in anger, "she is not dead," she hissed, "I will never believe that I will never see my mother again." With that, Stardream stalked off hissing, "we need to keep going." _Why are they so calm about this?_ Stardream thought, _it's like I'm the only one that believes there are other survivors other then us._ Stardream sighed and continued to pad away. "Hey Stardream, wait up," a voice sounded behind her. Stardream turned around to find Eaglewing rushing up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. "I'm fine," Stardream meowed, as Wolfsong and Angelfeather caught up with them. "I'm sorry Stardream," Wolfsong panted, "I-I didn't mean to remind you about the..." he faltered. But Stardream knew what he was going to say. "It's okay, Wolfsong," Stardream meowed, "It's just, all that has happened in the past five moons have had me on the edge." Wolfsong nodded, "we all feel that way," he meowed, gazing into Stardream's silver flecked blue eyes. Stardream nodded, "come on, lets get going," she meowed.

✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵

By dawn, the four cats stopped to rest, Eaglewing and Stardream went to hunt while Wolfsong and Angelfeather scouted the area. Stardream could smell the familiar scents of the forest around them. "We're near a forest," she meowed. Eaglewing nodded, "come on, lets go tell everyone," she meowed. When they got back, they were loaded with prey, each catching three birds and three mice. They set the prey down and looked around. "Where are Wolfsong and Angelfeather?" Eaglewing asked. "Knowing Angelfeather, they've probably gotten into some kind of trouble," Stardream meowed, "I don't know why her parents named her angel, she sure isn't an angel." Eaglewing purred in amusement as the bushes rustled. Angelfeather padded toward them with Wolfsong limping behind.

"What happened?" Stardream demanded. "Somebody here lead us right into a thorn patch and know I got a bunch of thorns in my pad," Wolfsong hissed, with a glare at Angelfeather. "Who? Me?" Angelfeather meowed, innocently. "Yes, you," Wolfsong hissed. "See what I mean," Stardream meowed to Eaglewing. Eaglewing purred with amusement and told Wolfsong and Angelfeather about their discovery. Stardream tuned them out and glanced up at the sky. _Why have you let this happen to us? _Stardream thought, _why couldn't you have stopped it. _But if the rapidly fading stars of her ancestors had heard her, they gave no answer.

_**A/n**_ what do you think of the first chapter, please review, again this has nothing to do with the Tigerstar, Hawkfrost thing, I admit, that is so old, again please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**a/n I am sorry, there is no chapter 2 since my auntie accidently deleted it. Okay I accidently deleted it. But I decided to tell you about what had happened in chapter 2 before it was deleted. Well, mainly Stardream and her friends Eaglewing, Angelfeather and Wolfsong found the forest where the four clans live. Then Stardream falls asleep and dreams about that last night in the middle of her camp and the destruction of her clan as well as the unknown fate of her mother, which you will learn the name in a later chapter, Stardream doesn't believe her mother is dead like it said in the dream and it is mainly the dream, or flashback, to when their clan was destroyed, Chapter 3 starts when the dream ends. And I'm thinking of making a prequel to let you know what had happened before the destruction of their clan. So please review, chapter 3 is coming soon, if it's not already posted.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Stardream, Stardream! Wake up," a voice sounded in Stardream's ears. "Wake up, it was just a dream, wake up," The voice meowed. Stardream's eyes flew open to find Wolfsong's face barely a mouse length away from her own. "Are you okay? You were twitching and muttering 'mother,' in your sleep," Wolfsong meowed. Stardream shook her head to clear it and stood up. "Are you okay?" Wolfsong asked. "I'm fine," Stardream snapped then caught herself. "Look Wolfsong, I'm sorry," she mewed. Wolfsong's eyes narrowed in anger, "don't be, I was just trying to help," he snapped and stalked off. Stardream watched him go, anguish in her eyes. Then she licked her silver pelt to clean it. The bushes rustled again and Eaglewing padded toward her.

"Here," he meowed, dropping a plump mouse in front of her, "thought you might be hungry." Stardream started to turn it away, intil she realized how hungry she was. She took bite of the mouse and looked up at Eaglewing. He was watching her, with concern in his amber eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine," Stardream meowed, softly, and turned to look a the spot where Wolfsong had vanished. "You miss your mother, don't you?" Eaglewing meowed. His tone wasn't critical just worried. Stardream looked up at him and meowed, "I do, and Angelfeather wants me to believe I will never see her again."

"She could be right, you know that don't you?" Eaglewing meowed, gently. Stardream sighed, "I can't believe that, Eaglewing," she meowed, "none of you heard what she had said to me, before we fled." Eaglewing's ears pricked, "what did she say?" he asked. "Forget it," Stardream muttered and got to her paws. She once again took the lead and led them deeper into the still forest. Eaglewing sighed and followed her, Angelfeather came next and Wolfsong, lost in his own thoughts, brought up the rear. "I know you don't want to talk," Eaglewing meowed, "but have you given any thought as to where we are going." Stardream froze and didn't answer at first. "I do not know where we _could _go," she replied, "I've-we've-never been to these woods before, who knows whats in them." "Prey, that's for sure," Angelfeather meowed, cheerfully.

"But we need more then just prey," Stardream meowed, "we need a place to live, and water to drink." "What about the clans?" Wolfsong meowed. Stardream turned back to him, and widened her eyes. "Wolfsong, what do you mean?" she demanded. "I mean we could join one of the four clans that live here," Wolfsong meowed. "How do you know, four clans live here?" Stardream gasped. Wolfsong shrugged, "Echostar," he began and as Stardream's eyes clouded with pain, he stopped. "Echostar told me, that there were five other clans as well as them," he began again, "she told me they live in this area." "I thought Sapphireclan was the only clan in this world," Angelfeather gasped. "Well, there are five other clans, six if you count Starclan," Wolfsong meowed, "Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, Shadowclan and Skyclan." "We are near four of the five clans that I already named," Wolfsong went on, "the other clan, Skyclan, lives far away from here."

Stardream nodded, "you could be right, we could all join the same clan, if we wanted to, but would they accept us?" she asked, anxiously. "Maybe, maybe not, its worth a shot," Eaglewing meowed, determinedly. Stardream nodded, "lets see if we can find them," she meowed and began padding again. Suddenly she stopped as a familiar scent wafted around her. "What is it, Stardream?" Eaglewing gasped. Stardream sniffed the air and her eyes widened in alarm.

"Foxes!" she hissed.

_**A/n**_ I couldn't help but leave you hanging, please review, chapter 4 soon


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stardream looked around and sniffed the air again. _Where are they?_ She thought to herself.Eaglewing and Wolfsong stood on the outer end of the group while Angelfeather stood next to Stardream. The bushes rustled and three foxes padded into the open, their jaws twisted into an ugly snarl and their eyes gleaming with hunger. "Stay back or I'll ripe your fur off," Stardream hissed. _Try it_, a voice called. Stardream froze and glanced at her friends. They glared at the foxes but seemed to not have heard what Stardream did. "What?" she gasped. _I said try it, you mouse brained furball_ the voice hissed again. Stardream realized it was coming from one of the foxes. Stardream glanced around at the three foxes in front of her. The middle one was glaring at her, with hatred burning in their depths.

_This one must be the leader, _she thought, though she was confused that the fox had _spoken_ to her, in cat tongue. _But if it had spoken to me in cat tongue, why didn't the others hear it, _Stardream wondered. _Mouse brained cats, _the lead fox snarled and Stardream glanced around once more. Her three friends seemed to not have heard the fox. _I think I'm going crazy, _Stardream thought with a goan. The lead fox snarled again, "attack," it sneered. Stardream leapt at the fox that was talking to her and sank her teeth deep into its shoulder. The yowls around her told her that Wolfsong, Angelfeather and Eaglewing had joined in the battle. The lead fox twisted and turned and finally flung Stardream off. Another fox to the lead foxes place as Stardream was flung into the tree.

_You can't win,_ the second fox hissed Stardream realized the only reason her friends couldn't hear the foxes was because it was in Stardream's head. _I'm hearing what the foxes are thinking and saying aloud in my head, _she thought as she scrambled to her paws. The second fox snarled and leapt foward. Stardream unsheathed her claws and scratched at the foxes nose. The fox yelped but sprang forward. Completly caught off guard, Stardream was pinned beneath the fox. _Now, you will die, _the second fox snarled. It opened its mouth and prepared to sink its jaws into Stardream's neck. Stardream twisted and the teeth missed her neck but connected with her shoulder.

Stardream yowled in pain and struggled to get up. The fox just sank in its teeth deeper till Stardream started losing feeling in her shoulder. A yowl sounded and the fox came off Stardream. Stardream, her eyes narrowed in pain, scrambled to her paws. Eaglewing had the fox pinned, off to the side of the clearing the battle had started in. Eaglewing snarled in fury and sank his teeth into the foxes neck. The fox snarled in pain, but soon fell limp beneath Eaglewing. Stardream stumbled over to him, when another fox appeared. _No, you will pay for this, _the third fox hissed and leapt at Eaglewing. Having already heard the foxes thought, Stardream sprang forward and knocked the fox away from Eaglewing.

But the fox quickly got to its paws and whirled around on Stardream. With a snarl, it leapt at Stardream. Stardream turned and ran as fast as her injured body could carry her. She heard a screech but kept on running. Before long, she bursted out through the undergrowth into a sun lite clearing. Sighing with relief, Stardream padded forward and came to an old thunderpath. There was a rustle behind her and Stardream turned to find the golden brown shape of Eaglewing rushing toward her. But Stardream was weak and she could hardly stand on her paws. Stardream fell onto her side and darkness washed over her.

_**A/n**_ you know what to do, review, or I might discontinue this story...just kidding but please review, next chapter soon


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eaglewing saw Stardream collapse and ran even faster. He sat down beside Stardream and nudged her. But she wouldn't move, and her breathing was slow and irregular. Eaglewing glanced around fearfully and began to lick Stardream's wound. "Oh, please Stardream, wake up," Eaglewing panted, he was bleeding from a wound along his flank and he was terribly tired. But he continued to sit there, licking Stardream's wound. Suddenly the bushes rustled and a dark brown cat padded out into the clearing. Eaglewing glanced up, and instantly put himself between the new cat and Stardream's body. A brown she cat followed the dark brown tom out, a small pale tabby and a fluffy white tom followed them out.

"Who are you and what are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" the dark brown tom hissed. The pale tabby took a step forward and looked at Eaglewing. Then she padded past him and looked at Stardream lying behind him. Eaglewing instantly hissed and put himself in between of Stardream's body and the pale tabby. The pale tabby glanced fearfully at Eaglewing and took a few steps back. "Topazpaw, you should know not to go near strange cats," the dark brown cat meowed. "I know, Brambleclaw," the cat called Topazpaw meowed, "but that cat is injured, and it looks bad."

Eaglewing glared at Topazpaw and transferred his gaze to the cat called Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw took a few steps forward and meowed, "again, who are you?" "I am Eaglewing," Eaglewing meowed, and looked toward Stardream's body, "and this is Stardream." Brambleclaw nodded, "what are you doing on our territory?" he asked, though his voice went gentle. "Stardream and I, as well as our other two friends go ambushed by three foxes," Eaglewing replied, "thats how Stardream got wounded." "We got separated from our friends and I ran after Stardream, she had just collapsed when I spotted her and I don't know what to do," Eaglewing went on.

The fluffy white tom sniffed Eaglewing and meowed, "where do you come from?" "We used to live in a forest near the sun drown place," Eaglewing meowed. "Used to?" Brambleclaw asked in confusion. Eaglewing nodded, "I-It was destroyed in a h-horrible f-fire that t-took out whole c-clan, except f-for us," he stammered, his amber eyes fresh with pain and sadness. "Clan?" the fluffy white tom asked in confusion. Eaglewing nodded, "yeah, a clan," he meowed. "What clan?" the small brown she cat asked. "It was known as Sapphireclan," Eaglewing replied, "we used to follow Starclan and we were the sixth clan of the forest, well seventh if you count Starclan." "I always thought there was only five clans in the forest," Brambleclaw murmured.

"Five clans? What are you talking about? There have always been four clans," the small brown she cat meowed. "Didn't Firestar ever tell you about the time he went to go rebuild the fifth clan of the forest?" Brambleclaw asked. "Yeah, but I thought it was just a story," the brown she cat mewed. "It wasn't a story, apparently there are seven clans in the forest now," Brambleclaw murmured. "There are only six now," Eaglewing muttered, his eyes alit with grief. Brambleclaw turned back to him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean, the whole of Sapphireclan has been wiped out, Stardream, Angelfeather, Wolfsong and I are the only living members left," Eaglewing meowed, somberly.

_**A/n**_ what do you think so far? Please review, and I know short chapter, next chapter might be longer but till please review


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Where am I? Stardream thought as she blinked open her eyes. She wasn't in any kind of forest, as far as she knew. But cats surrounded her and Stardream realized she was in Starclan. Why am I here? She thought in confusion. "Welcome Stardream of Sapphireclan," a blue gray cat meowed. A startlingly familiar tortoiseshell sat next to her. The tortoiseshell looked deep into Stardream's eyes and she suddenly knew who it was. "Jasmineleaf!" she gasped in shock. "Yes, Stardream," the tortoiseshell meowed, "it is I." "But if you're here, does that mean Echostar..." Stardream could not finish her statement. "Do not worry, Stardream," Jasmineleaf meowed, "I heard what Echostar said to you before you left, and I know she'll keep her word." "But, how could she have escaped that...incident?" Stardream asked, her eyes wide. _

_Jasmineleaf shook her head, "I do not know, but there is a reason why we called you here," she meowed. The blue gray cat nodded, "Jasmineleaf is right," she meowed, "by the way, I am Bluestar, former leader of Thunderclan." Stardream dipped her head in respect to the leader. Bluestar purred in amusement, "come, there is something we need to show you," she meowed and began to pad away. Jasmineleaf followed her and Stardream scrambled to keep up. They came to a stop near a pool and Stardream nearly crashed into them. "Look into the pool, little one," Bluestar meowed. Stardream looked into the pool and gasped. The pool was as black as the midnight sky and though she thought she saw something moving, she could not see anything. _

_"A single star will come,_

_and a darkness is coming for some,_

_revenge on a single clan,_

_and have some sort of plan,_

_but the star will be here,_

_to fight for what it holds dear,_

_and the clans will be safe at last,_

_when they put this into their past"_

_Stardream watched as a single star drifted into the middle of the darkness. The darkness seemed to starting getting lighter and lighter until it was gone completely. "What does that mean?" Stardream gasped and glanced around, but Bluestar and Jasmineleaf had vanished. In there place was a pale tabby with silver stripes. Stardream gasped in surprise at the tom in front of her. "Lighteningpelt," she gasped, her eyes wide in surprise. The pale tabby's is sparkled with amusement. "You look like you've just seen a ghost," Lighteningpelt purred, "oh wait, I am a ghost," he added. Stardream took a few steps forward until she stood in front of the pale tabby. "Your mother raised you well," he meowed, his eyes were glistening with sadness. "I wish I could find that cat that killed you and rip his fur off twice," Stardream hissed. Lighteningpelt purred, "you always had your mothers spirit," he meowed, as another cat padded to his side. The second cat was a pale gray tabby with green eyes. Stardream recognized her easily. "Dovefeather," she gasped, unable to hide her happiness. "Yes, Stardream," Dovefeather meowed._

_"You're here with our father," Stardream whispered, "but I wish I could have done something to prevent your death." "It was meant to happen," Dovefeather meowed, "just like father's death was meant to happen, nobody can turn aside the paws of fate." "But Lighteningpelt, you and now Echostar, I've lost everyone I was ever close to," Stardream whispered. "You were barely an apprentice when I died," Dovefeather meowed, "and you barely knew me, and father died when you were ready to become a warrior." "But why?" Stardream wailed, "I hardly knew Lighteningpelt, and you knew him better then I did, because he died when I was still an apprentice, its so unfair." _

_"It's unfair that you got to know mother longer," Dovefeather retorted, "and Lighteningpelt has always watched over you, whenever and where ever you where." "I know, I just wish I had known him more," Stardream whispered. "Uh, hello, I'm still here, you know," Lighteningpelt meowed, in exasperation. Stardream and Dovefeather turned to Lighteningpelt. "We must go, Stardream, my daughter," Lighteningpelt whispered, "but we will always watch over you, and guide you along the path Starclan has chosen for you." "Wait! Don't go!" Stardream cried. "We must, and you must return to your friend," Dovefeather mewed as she faded away into the darkness._

_**A/n**_ what do you think, I'm thinking of posting a prequel, or book that takes place before this one, when this is over, to let you know how everything started and what had happened to Dovefeather and Lighteningpelt well please review next chapter soon


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Come on, we'll take you back to our camp," Brambleclaw meowed, as Eaglewing once again licked Stardream's wound. Eaglewing nodded and gently picked up Stardream's limp body in his teeth. "I can't believe it, a whole clan wiped out just like that," the brown she cat, who Eaglewing learned was Windpaw, muttered. Eaglewing had told the patrol of warriors about Sapphireclan, and what had happened. "But we have no idea how or why it had started," he had said. But in truth, he did know the reason, as did everyone that survived Sapphireclan's destruction. Stardream still lay limp in Eaglewing's jaws but he sighed with relief when her breathing started to get stronger. Soon, they were outside a thorn tunnel and Eaglewing could see a lake not that far away. "We're here," he mewed, and turned to look at Eaglewing. The fluffy white tom, whom Eaglewing had learned was called Cloudtail, had brought up the rear, in case the foxes returned.

'Do you think Firestar will let them stay?" Topazpaw asked. "Of course he will," Windpaw meowed, "he always helps cats who are in danger." "But what about our other friends, Angelfeather and Wolfsong?" Eaglewing asked, gently putting Stardream down to take a deep breath of air. "We can only hope they got away and are looking for you now, I'll tell the patrols to keep a look out," Brambleclaw meowed. _Why is he so concerned about us? _Eaglewing thought as Brambleclaw lead the way into the camp. Eaglewing picked up Stardream in his jaws and followed them. Soon, they entered a clearing that was surrounded almost all the way around by stone walls. A dark ginger she cat was sitting in the center of the clearing talking with a pale ginger she cat and a tom that could have passed for her older twin.

"Come on, we'll take you to Leafpool," Cloudtail meowed, "Windpaw, go and tell Firestar what happend, but don't say anything about Sapphireclan, understand?" Windpaw nodded and padded to the flame colored tom. _That must be Firestar, _Eaglewing thought as he followed Cloudtail and Topazpaw toward the shady corner of the camp. Brambleclaw went with Windpaw to talk with Firestar. A light brown tabby she cat, Eaglewing presumed was Leafpool, sat outside it with a gray tom sitting in front of her. The gray tom leaped to his paws and sniffed the air. "Some cat has an affected fox bite," he meowed, looking around. Eaglewing noticed that his blue eyes were clouded over and realized he was blind. Leafpool looked up and saw Eaglewing approach with Stardream in his jaws.

"You right, Jayfeather," she gasped, and slipped into the shady corner which Eaglewing guessed was her den. She returned with some leaves in her jaws and Eaglewing detected the familiar scent of marigold. "Set her down here," Leafpool meowed, around the marigold leaves. Eaglewing did as he was told and set Stardream down. "What happened?" Leafpool asked after instructing Jayfeather to start making a poultice. "We got attacked by foxes not far from your territory," Eaglewing explained, sitting down to lick his own wounds. "You should get those looked at," Leafpool mewed as Jayfeather began to press the marigold on Stardream's wound.

"It's fine, Stardream needs all the help she can get," Eaglewing meowed. Leafpool nodded and sniffed Stardream's wound. "Jayfeather's right, it is badly infected," she muttered and slipped back into her den. Eaglewing turned around to find Brambleclaw heading toward him, with the flame colored tom right behind him. "Eaglewing, I'd like to introduce you to Firestar, leader of Thunderclan," Brambleclaw meowed. Eaglewing dipped his head as the flame colored tom, Firestar, padded forward. "So, what are you doing here?" Firestar asked. Once again, Eaglewing explained his situation, starting from the moment the descrution of Sapphireclan began up to the fox attack. "Stardream had run off, and after I dealt with the fox that was chasing her, I ran off after her," Eaglewing meowed, "but when I got to her, she had already collapsed and thats when Brambleclaw and his patrol showed up."

"Your whole clan was wiped out?" Firestar asked in surprise. Eaglewing shrugged, "I don't know, Stardream and I, as well as Angelfeather and Wolfsong, had fled when it started to get worse," he meowed, "nobody knows if anyone else escaped alive." Before Firestar could reply, Stardream yowled a single word, "Mother!"

_**A/n**_ sorry I had to leave you hanging again, but you do know what to do, right, so please review


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"No, mother, don't leave me," Stardream gasped, staring fearfully at the silver tabby in front of her._ _"I must, I must protect my clan with my life," Echostar meowed, solemnly, "but we will meet again," she whispered. "No, please don't go, what will I do without you?" Stardream gasped. "You must get away from this place," Echostar hissed, "you cannot help me, I must get these cats out of here." But the biggest tree in the camp had falling into the middle of the camp as she had said that. Jasmineleaf's mate Duskheart trapped beneath it. "Go!" Echostar hissed, "get away from here." With that, she sprang forward to knock another cat out of the way of a falling tree. "We have to get out of here," Eaglewing gasped at her side. His eyes were red from the smoke. "Come on, Stardream, you can't save her," Wolfsong mewed, "lets get out of here." Stardream took one last glance at the burning camp behind her as she fled. Then a high pitched wail of a cat in pain sounded and was aburtly cut off. Stardream skidded to a halt, "Echostar! Mother!" she yowled._

✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵

"Wake up, Stardream," a voice sounded in Stardream's ears. Stardream gasped in fear, not knowing who the voice was or where it was coming from. "Come on, Stardream wake up, it's Eaglewing and it was only a dream, wake up," the voice sounded again. Stardream forced herself to open her eyes. Eaglewing was inches from her face, gazing at her with concern in his amber eyes. "You had that dream again didn't you?" he asked. Stardream gasped and nodded. "I-It was more vivid then ever like it happened only yesterday, not three moons ago," she meowed. She glanced around at her surroundings and Eaglewing must have seen the confusion on her face for he meowed, "we're in the Thunderclan camp, you went unconscious not long after the fox attack." "What about Wolfsong an-and Angelfeather?" Stardream gasped. "I don't know where they are, they must have fled into the forest, and found some place to hide," Eaglewing meowed. "Lets hope so," Stardream mewed, struggling into a sitting position. Eaglewing helped her up and glanced back at a flame colored tom who was watching them with concern in his green eyes.

"Stardream, this is Firestar, leader of Thunderclan," Eaglewing meowed. Stardream dipped her head to the flame colored tom who was still watching them. "You've been unconscious for quite a while," Firestar meowed, gently, "are you feeling better?" "A little, I guess," Stardream replied, shaking her head to clear it. But no matter how hard she shook her head, the dream still clung on. "You need to rest, Stardream," Eaglewing meowed, gently. "I'm fine," Stardream snapped, though her head was starting to swim. She could see, Eaglewing was trying hard to keep calm, though it didn't work. "Fine," Eaglewing hissed and stalked off to sit a few fox lengths away. Firestar and Brambleclaw exchanged amused glances before the Thunderclan leader headed toward a rock ledge.

Stardream sighed and limped forward to sit below the ledge, as far away from Eaglewing as possible. "Cats of Thunderclan, we have two new guest within our clan," Firestar was mewing when Stardream finally tuned in. "They are called Stardream and Eaglewing, and come from a place they say is near the sun drown place," he went on, "their clan has been destroyed, and they, along with two others are believed to be the only living members left, so I have given them permission to stay here as long as they like." Stardream glanced up at Firestar. Eaglewing seemed about ready to speak, but Stardream beat him to it. "We are grateful, Firestar, for your kindness, and we accept your offer," she meowed, casting a glance at Eaglewing.

_**A/n**_ what do you think, next chapter soon, so please review


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What were you thinking? Telling them we would stay, we have to find Angelfeather and Wolfsong," Eaglewing hissed into Stardream's ear as they settled down in the warriors den. Stardream flicked her ears but didn't reply as she grazed her tongue over her shoulder wound. "Why did you act so mouse-brained?" Eaglewing asked. "Wolfsong had the right idea," Stardream meowed, looking up at Eaglewing, "he said we should join one of the four clans, and so far, this is the only one we've meet." "But he also said we should join the same clan," Eaglewing hissed. "So," Stardream retorted, "we don't always have to listen to Wolfsong, besides, we're lucky that Thunderclan was actually kind enough to offer us a place to stay." "We could have found Angelfeather and Wolfsong by now," Eaglewing hissed. "So, look, I'm tired, and I'm still weak from the fox battle, if you want to find Angelfeather and Wolfsong, be my guest, because I have made my decision, I am staying here in Thunderclan," Stardream meowed, resting her head on her paws.

Eaglewing sighed, "it's just, I'm not used to being around other cats since we fled from our clan three moons ago," he meowed, "besides what would Echostar think of your decision, if she were here, she'd be trying to find the oth..."Eaglewing broke off as a flash of anger entered Stardream's gaze. "Well, Echostar isn't here, you don't have to remind me that I might never see my mother again," she hissed and got to her paws, before stalking out of the warriors den. She padded over to the high ledge and settled down below it, her head swimming. _Why can't Eaglewing be more gentle when he talks about my mother to me?_ She thought. Though Eaglewing hadn't said the words out loud, Stardream knew he was thinking them. _Echostar can't be dead, she mustn't be dead, _Stardream thought angrily. But Eaglewing seemed to have no concern on whether or not Echostar was alive.

_He didn't have as close of a bond with his mother like I have with Echostar, so no wonder he doesn't know what I am feeling,_ Stardream thought, gazing at the sky. _Oh, Echostar, please don't be dead, what will I do without you, _Stardream thought. Whether or not Echostar could hear her was another story. Stardream looked up as fur brushed up against her. She gasped when she saw Firestar sitting next to her. "Did I scare you?" Firestar asked, his eyes alit with amusement. "No, I was just lost in thought," Stardream replied, looking back toward the sky. _I wonder how she feels about the destruction of her clan, _a voice said in her mind. Stardream glanced at Firestar, but he was lost in thought. _It's just like the thing with the foxes all over again,_ Stardream thought. _Does she plan to stay here long? If so, what about her friends? _The voice in her head went on.

Stardream realized she was hearing Firestar's thoughts. _He's concerned about us, _Stardream thought, _if only he knew the real reason why our clan was wiped out, or who had started the whole incident, who wanted them dead. _Stardream shook her head and glanced up at Firestar. "Firestar," she began, hesitantly, then paused. "Yes?" Firestar asked, turning toward her. "W-Well, I-I just felt that you had the right to know that..."she broke off again, unsure of what to say. The sun was still high in the sky and Stardream glanced up at it. She suddenly had a flashback to her dream in Starclan.

_"A single star will come,_

_and a darkness is coming for some,_

_revenge on a single clan,_

_and have some sort of plan,_

_but the star will be here,_

_to fight for what it holds dear,_

_and the clans will be safe at last,_

_when they put this into their past"_

"Is there something wrong?" Firestar asked her gently. Before Stardream could reply, a single apprentice bursted through the camp entrance. "Shadowclan have invaded," the apprentice yowled.

_**A/n**_ sorry, had to leave you hanging again, but your going to have to wait till chapter 12 to find out what happens and I'm not saying why. So please review and I'll post chapter 11 faster, maybe.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A single black tom padded into the open and paused to scent the air. "They came this way, didn't they?" the black tom hissed at a cat, two of his warriors were carrying roughly. "Like I would tell you," the cat hissed bravely, though in truth the cat didn't know which way they went. "Where are they?" the black tom hissed, and one of his warriors sank his claws into the cats pelt. The cat hissed in pain and lashed out its claws. It smiled in satisfaction when the claws connected with the cat that was holding her. "Why can't we just kill her now?" a dark ginger tom begged. "We can't, because we need her, and can do away with her, when we find what we are looking for," the black tom hissed. "And you think I'm going to tell you?" the cat guessed, with a purr.

She broke off as the dark ginger tom sank his claws into her shoulder. "I told you, if you show us which way they went, we'll make your death fast and painless," the black tom hissed. The cat hissed and lashed out her claws again. The claws connected with the dark ginger tom's ear and he leaped up with a hiss. His grip on the cat loosened and the cat wiggled out and fled. "After her, she is the only one who knows where the others are," the black tom hissed. _Gotta keep running, I've got to keep running, _the cat thought as she ran on. The dark ginger tom was hard on her paws as was a brown tabby she cat. The cat ran faster when she came across a twoleg nest. She took one look behind her and leapt onto the fence of the nest.

The dark ginger tom and the brown tabby she cat ran right past the fence. The cat sighed with relief and glanced away from the group of cats. _When will they notice I've been leading them in the wrong direction?_ She wondered. The cat may not know where the cats they are looking for have gone, but she know the direction they went. _I must find them, _she thought, but she was exhausted. Her wound ached and she felt as if she would collapse. Not knowing what else to do, she leapt down from the fence and into the twoleg garden. Then she crawled underneath a bush and settled down to sleep.

_She ended up dreaming a nightmare. Cats screaming and crying out in pain. Several cats looking at her, and opening their mouths in a silent plea for help. The cat could do nothing, it was as if she was frozen in place. "I'm sorry, I can't reach you," the cat yowled but the cry was lost in the chaos around her. She, finally able to move, dodged as three cats sped past her. But the three cats were caught under a tree. She finally flung herself into the woods and turned to watch as the chaos started to thin out. But then a single screech of pain split the night air. It was cut off abruptly, and another screech came. But it was to far away for the cat to hear. She only caught one word of the screech, "mother!"_

The cat woke up with a jolt of terror to find she was sitting below a bush. _I have to find them, _the cat thought to herself, _but where are they? And will I get there in time?_

_**A/n**_ this was a slight short chapter I know, but what do you think, can anyone guess who is talking and thinking in this chapter, I'll post the next chapter sooner if any of you review me your guesses, you'll find out if your right at the end of my story, so please review


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Where have they invaded?" Firestar demanded, narrowing his eyes. "By the Sky Oak, Thornclaw and the rest of the patrol are holding them off, but I don't know for how long," the apprentice gasped. Firestar nodded, "Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, Hazelcloud, Berryfur, Birchfall, Ashfur, Iceheart, and Winterpaw,," he meowed, "Brambleclaw, stay here in camp and be ready to protect it if we are forced to retreat."

Brambleclaw nodded in understanding. "I'd like to go along with you," Stardream meowed, "you might need the extra help." "Then so will I," Eaglewing hissed.Stardream turned and glared at him but didn't reply. "Okay," Firestar meowed, "but no one else, lets go!" With a yowl, Firestar lead the way out of the camp. Eaglewing padded to Stardream's side.

"You didn't have to come, you know," he meowed. "I want to fight for my new clan," Stardream hissed, "and why are you coming along? If it's to protect me, let me tell you this, I don't need protecting." With that, Stardream ran off, leaving Eaglewing staring baffled after her. Stardream heard the sounds of battle, just before the Sky Oak came into view. With a yowl, Firestar charged into battle.

Stardream sprang at a light brown she cat that had Thornclaw pinned to the ground. "Thanks," Thornclaw gasped as the light brown tabby sped off. Stardream shrugged and charged back into battle. But before she could start fighting, a shock exclamation came from the trees. Stardream whirled around to find Eaglewing surrounded by two startingly familiar cats.

Stardream sped forward and knocked into one of the cats. The cat went flying but the white cat whirled around with a hiss. Suddenly the white she cat stopped and stared at Stardream in surprise. The cat Stardream had tossed rushed back but his eyes were also wide in surprise. "Stardream? Eaglewing?" both cats asked in unison"Wolfsong? Angelfeather?" Stardream and Eaglewing gasped in surprise.

Wolfsong sprang forward and pressed his muzzle against Stardream's. "Where have you been? We've been searching for you since the fox attack," Wolfsong meowed. "We got separated and Eaglewing and I ended up near the old twoleg nest in Thunderclan territory," Stardream replied. "We ended up in Shadowclan territory," Angelfeather meowed, "and we ended up joining Shadowclan." "We ended up joining Thunderclan," Stardream gasped.

The battle still sounded all around them and Stardream gasped as a cry of pain tore through the battle. She sniffed the air and smelled blood and a Thunderclan cat. Without thinking, Stardream charged back into battle and knocked the ginger tom that had Winterpaw pinned off his feet. Winterpaw scrambled to her paws, her shoulder was covered in blood and she limped when she moved.

"Retreat!" a dark ginger she cat yowled from where she was pinned beneath Firestar. The Shadowclan cats struggled free from their opponents and fled into the woods on their side of the border. "We better go, or we're crowfood," Angelfeather meowed. "I'll catch up with you," Wolfsong meowed and looked toward Stardream as she padded back to her friends.

Wolfsong pressed his muzzle against her cheek and whispered, "meet me near the Sky Oak at Twilight tonight," before rushing off after his clanmates. Stardream just nodded at the spot where Wolfsong had disappeared. She felt as if someone was watching her and turned to find both Firestar and Eaglewing watching her.

_Ugh, why won't Eaglewing leave me alone, _she thought. She knew it was against the warrior code to fall in love outside the clan she belonged to. But for most of her life, she has had these feelings for Wolfsong. But it wasn't against the warrior code then, because they were in the same clan. But now Stardream knew her love for Wolfsong will have to remain a secret.

_**A/n**_ how many of you guessed this much about her love for Wolfsong, yeah, I tried not to make it to obivious, but anyways please review, chapter 12 coming soon


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

With a small sigh, Stardream followed Firestar as he lead the way back to camp. Eaglewing caught up with her as she padded onward. "You know you can't be in love with Wolfsong now," Eaglewing whispered into her ear. "Why don't you mind your own business?" Stardream hissed and sped up. Eaglewing hurried to catch up with her. "I knew you had feelings for Wolfsong ever since we were in Sapphireclan," Eaglewing meowed, "but you have to move on, because now that we have whole new clans, it's against the warrior code."

"But we grew up in the same clan," Stardream protested. "What would Echostar think?" Eaglewing asked, and instantly regretted it as Stardream whirled around on him. "Well, you can ask her that when she finds us," she hissed. "It is not likely she would have escaped with her life like we had, we were just lucky," Eaglewing meowed, and flinched at the sudden blaze of anger in Stardream's silver flecked blue eyes.

Eaglewing took his chances and went on, "it was only because Starclan watched over us that we got out alive." "If Starclan were watching over us, why couldn't they have been watching over Echostar?" Stardream hissed, "I will not believe that I will never see my mother again, and I will not forget her last words to me, just before we fled," she added with a snarl. Then Stardream whirled around and ran off, past Firestar and back to the Thunderclan camp. Eaglewing could only stare after her, baffled. He sighed and followed Firestar as he lead the way back to camp.

✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵

Stardream bursted through the camp entrance a heartbeat before Firestar followed her. The rest of the patrol was a little ways behind. "Stardream, are you okay?" Firestar asked, and Stardream turned toward him. "I'm fine," she meowed and padded toward the warriors den. Firestar sighed, watching her go and then padded toward Leafpool's den. Stardream sank down in front of the warriors den.

The rest of the patrol came into the camp, with Eaglewing close to the rear of the group. Stardream licked her wounds and padded toward Leafpool's den. Leafpool and Jayfeather were busy taking care of the other cats. "You know you can talk to me, I'll listen, I know what it feels like to be driven from your home," Firestar's voice meowed into her ear.

"You do?" Stardream asked in surprise. Firestar nodded, "in fact, all four clans know how it feels like to be driven from their home," he meowed. Stardream nodded, "why?" she asked. "Because the twolegs destroyed our home and we had to journey to find this home," Firestar replied. "You did?" Stardream asked in surprise.

Firestar purred, "you ask to much questions," he meowed, "but if you want to talk to me, I'll be in my den," he mewed and padded off. _Firestar understands what I am feeling, _Stardream thought, _but should I tell him what really happened and why it happened. _Only Angelfeather, Wolfsong, Eaglewing and Stardream herself know the true reason they had fled their home.

_Knowing them, their probably searching for us, _Stardream thought, _and if that is so, then should I warn Firestar about this incoming danger, if it is even coming. _Stardream shook her head to clear it as Leafpool pressed some marigold on her wounds. Eaglewing was watching her and padded over to her.

Stardream mewed a thank you to Leafpool and padded off. Eaglewing hissed in frustration, but still padded toward her. "Stardream, will you just listen to me?" Eaglewing meowed, when he got into earshot. "And why should I? So you can make more accusation against my belief," Stardream hissed. "All I am saying is we don't know if Echostar made it out alive," Eaglewing meowed.

"And that gives you the right to accuse my belief of not being right," Stardream hissed, "I have heard what Echostar last told me, and I will always keep it close to my heart. But I don't believe this is the end," she added. Her voice dropped to a whisper as she went on, "I don't believe we're safe yet, somehow I can sense a deep darkness is coming, and it is of an old evil that wants nothing more then to destroy us."

_**A/n**_ what do you think? Who do you think the darkness is, and who the old evil is? And no, it's not Tigerstar or Hawkfrost, but keep reading to find out, but please review while your at it. Chapter 13 coming soon, so please review.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What are you talking about?" Eaglewing gasped, his eyes going wide with surprise. "I mean exactly what I had said," Stardream replied, "you think we have escaped them when our clan was destroyed, somehow I feel as if they know we are alive." "But how would they have known? Was there a traitor in our clan? Did they see us when we fled? Did they find Echostar and question her if she was alive?" Eaglewing gasped. "I don't know!" Stardream wailed and rushed off to escaped any further questions. She glanced up at the sky and saw it was almost twilight. Almost self-consciously, Stardream began to pad toward the camp entrance.

"Hey Stardream, where are you going?" Ashfur, who was apparently on guard since the battle, asked. "Just for a walk, I'll be back soon," Stardream replied. Ashfur nodded, "keep watch for Shadowclan," he meowed. "I will," Stardream mewed and ran toward the Sky Oak. Just as he said he would be, Wolfsong was there, sitting below the Sky Oak. "Stardream!" Wolfsong gasped and rushed forward. "Hey Wolfsong," Stardream meowed, pressing her muzzle against his. "You came!" Wolfsong exclaimed. "Of course I came," Stardream purred, her eyes wide. Wolfsong sat down with his back to the Sky Oak, and Stardream sat down beside him.

"Do you think the warriors of Sapphireclan are watching us right now?" Wolfsong asked. "I believe all but one are watching us," Stardream replied, gazing at the stars. "You mean Echostar, don't you?" Wolfsong meowed, "you still believe she's alive, don't you?" "I will always believe she is alive and searching for us," Stardream replied with a sigh. "You miss her that much," Wolfsong mewed. Stardream nodded, "we had a close bond," she replied.

"I know how you feel, I had a close bond with Duskheart," Wolfsong meowed. _Duskheart was Jasmineleaf's mate and Wolfsong's father_, Stardream thought, _does he miss Duskheart as much as I miss Echostar. Why couldn't it have been me? Why did it have to be them? _A voice whispered into Stardream's mind. Automatically, Stardream knew she was hearing Wolfsong's thoughts. _He blames himself for Jasmineleaf's and Duskheart's death, _she realized.

"Do you believe they are out there, searching for us?" Stardream asked. Wolfsong nodded, "they have made it plain clear that they want every last one of us dead," he meowed. "Do you think they can find us?" Stardream asked. "I believe they can do anything they set their mind to?" Wolfsong replied.

✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵✵

After saying goodbye to Wolfsong, Stardream stopped to hunt for a bit. She returned with three mice in her jaws. Ashfur was still on guard and nodded to her as she padded through the gorse tunnel. She padded to the fresh kill pile and dropped her catch. She had made sure to wash Wolfsong's scent from her fur before she came back.

"Hey Stardream," Eaglewing meowed, padding toward her. "What?!" Stardream snapped. Eaglewing skidded to a halt, "I-I just wanted to see where you went," he stammered. "I went hunting, where do you think I went?" Stardream hissed. "To see Wolfsong," Eaglewing muttered under his breath. unfortunately, Stardream had heard him.

"Well, so what if I went to see him?" Stardream hissed, quietly, so no one would hear. "It's against the warrior code," Eaglewing meowed. Stardream just hissed but didn't reply as Firestar leaped onto the high ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting," he yowled.

"We have two ceremony's to perform today," Firestar meowed, "Jadekit and Faithkit have reached their sixth moon and it is time they were made into apprentices." Jadekit, a light brown tom, was sitting next to Faithkit, a brown tabby she cat with gray stripes.

"Come forward you two," Firestar meowed and Jadekit and Faithkit stepped forward. "From this day forward intill she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Faithpaw," Firestar went on, "Whitewing, you are ready for any apprentice, you'll mentor to Faithpaw." Whitewing nodded and padded forward to stand next to Faithpaw.

"Whitewing, I trust you to pass all Brackenfur has taught you onto this young apprentice," Firestar meowed. Whitewing nodded and dipped her head to touch noses with Faithpaw, before leading her back to the gathered cats.

"From this day forward, intill he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Jadepaw," Firestar meowed. He paused and glanced around the cats around him. "Stardream," he meowed, and Stardream looked up with her eyes wide in surprise. "Though you are new to the clan, you have proven your loyalty when we were fighting Shadowclan, you will mentor to Jadepaw," Firestar meowed.

Stardream got to her paws and padded forward, her eyes still wide. "Stardream, you are a warrior of great skill and quiet courage, I know you will pass on all you know onto Jadepaw," Firestar meowed. Stardream nodded and dipped her head to touch noses with Jadepaw, her eyes almost as wide as that of her apprentice. "I guess we are truly members of Thunderclan now," Eaglewing purred as Stardream padded back to the group of cats.

_**A/n**_ what do you think, well chapter 14 is coming soon, please review, I am still accepting guesses to who you think the cat that is talking in chapter 10 is, the ones who guess right will be mentioned in the last chapter, so please cast your guess in your review.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"And we still have one more ceremony to perform," Firestar meowed, and Stardream looked up. "Windpaw, please step forward," Firestar meowed. Windpaw, nervously took a step forward and glanced warily at Firestar. "Windpaw, it is time you were made into a warrior," Firestar meowed, padding down from the high ledge. Windpaw nodded, her eyes wide. Firestar glanced up at the stars of silverpelt and began the ceremony. "I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, she had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I command her to you as a warrior in her turn," he meowed. Locking gazes with Windpaw, Firestar went on, "Windpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Windpaw replied, calmly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you, your warrior name," Firestar declared, "Windpaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Windsong, Starclan honors your courage and your patience and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Stepping forward, Firestar rested his muzzle on Windsong's bowed head and she licked his shoulder back. "Windsong, Windsong," the clan chanted as Windsong padded back to the gathered cats. "So, what are we going to do first?" Jadepaw asked Stardream, but she ignored him, her eyes were trained on Firestar. _Should I warn him?_ She thought, _but what if I'm wrong? But what if your right? _An inner voice told her. "I could be right," she muttered, out loud. "What?" Jadepaw asked in confusion.

Stardream shook her head, "never mind," she said, "you can go to the apprentice den and get to know the other apprentices, we'll start your training tomorrow." Stardream knew how to mentor, because before the clan was destroyed, Stardream had an apprentice in Sapphireclan. Just thinking about her old clan, gave her a heart ache. _Quit thinking about Sapphireclan, it'll only make you feel worse, _an inner voice told her. _I already feel bad as it is, _Stardream thought to herself. Her inner voice went quiet after that. _Why is she so worried? _A voice said in her mind. Realizing who it was, Stardream turned toward Eaglewing, who was staring at her in concern.

When Eaglewing saw Stardream turn, he turned away. Stardream shook her head and padded toward the warriors den, were she settled down to sleep. She slept dreamlessly for the first time in moons, and woke just after dawn. Yawning, Stardream got to her paws and stretched. Then she padded out of the den and glanced up at the sky. _Please tell me Starclan, is my new clan in danger? _She thought, but the rapidly fading stars did not reply. Sighing Stardream realized if indeed her new clan was in danger, Starclan will not help them to defeat this evil.

_**A/n**_ okay, I know this is a short chapter, but hey I've been busy these past few days, anyways please review, chapter 15 coming soon


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Stardream padded toward the apprentice den and called for Jadepaw. Jadepaw was sleeping but, at Stardream's call, woke up. "So, what are we doing today?" Jadepaw asked. "We're going out with Whitewing and take you on a tour of our territory," Stardream replied.

Since she doesn't know the territory very well, Stardream had asked if she could come along with Whitewing. Whitewing had said yes and was now waiting at the camp entrance. "Are you hungry?" Stardream asked. Jadepaw shook his head. "Okay, then lets go," Stardream meowed, leading the way out of camp. Whitewing was waiting for them and nodded to Stardream as she joined them.

"We'll be heading toward the Windclan border for now," Whitewing meowed, "we don't want to get on Shadowclan's nerves right now." Stardream nodded but couldn't help casting a longing glance at the Shadowclan border. She was hoping to go that way to see if she could meet up with Wolfsong.

"Stardream? Are you ready to go?" Whitewing asked. Stardream shook her head to clear it. "Yeah, I'm ready," she meowed. They padded along the Windclan border, and when they found it all clear, they headed toward the Shadowclan border. Stardream couldn't help but contain her excitement as the Shadowclan border came into view.

Whitewing took the lead, Faithpaw and Jadepaw right behind her and Stardream bringing up the rear. Suddenly a hiss sounded in the wind and Stardream paused. The hiss came again, "Stardream!" Stardream looked around and couldn't help but see Jadepaw stop and pad back toward her. "Stardream! Over here!" the hiss came again. Stardream looked toward a bush just inside Thunderclan territory.

Wolfsong's head poked out slightly but when he saw Jadepaw with Stardream, he ducked down again. Jadepaw never noticed it, "come on, Stardream, we're going to get left behind," he complained. "Go on ahead," Stardream ordered her apprentice, "I'll catch up." Jadepaw nodded and took a few steps away, but glanced back at Stardream before rushing to catch up with Whitewing and Faithpaw.

"Stardream," Wolfsong hissed again, from the bush he was hiding under. Stardream glanced around to make sure nobody was watching then slipped into the bush beside Wolfsong. "Wolfsong, what are you doing here?" Stardream asked, pressing her muzzle against his. "I had to see you, Stardream, ever since that night by the Sky Oak," Wolfsong meowed. "I know it was only yesterday," he went on as Stardream opened her mouth to protest, "but Angelfeather is getting on my last nerves."

"Eaglewing too," Stardream meowed, "they don't understand our true feelings for one another." "I can't get you out of my head," Wolfsong meowed, "ever since we fled from Sapphireclan, even before then, I have always been in love with you." Stardream purred, "I have always been in love with you, but I've never had the chance to tell you since our clan was destroyed," she meowed.

"But this must remain a secret, if Shadowclan found out about you, I would be crowfoodd right now," Wolfsong meowed. "It's our little secret," Stardream purred, pressing her muzzle against Wolfsongs. Wolfsong purred, and stepped back when a yowl sounded. "Stardream, where are you?" the voice of a cat called.

"Oh, great," Stardream muttered, "it's my apprentice, Jadepaw." "You have an apprentice already," Wolfsong gasped. "Yeah, I guess I do," Stardream replied. "Stardream, where are you? We're heading back to camp," Jadepaw called again. "I better go," Stardream meowed, "I'll see you at the gathering tomorrow if you get to go." "I'll beg if I have to," Wolfsong replied and slipped out of the bush.

Stardream made a dash for it and landed in the middle of the woods. She spotted a mouse instantly and stalked it before killing it swiftly. She carried it out of the woods just as Jadepaw came into view. "There you are, where have you been?" Jadepaw asked. Stardream purred with amusement, "I just stopped for a little hunt," she replied. Jadepaw nodded as Whitewing padded toward them with Faithpaw just behind her.

"Well, there you are," Whitewing purred. "I just felt like a quick hunt," Stardream meowed, and turned back to Jadepaw. "Okay, well, we're heading back to camp," Whitewing meowed, "it's almost sunhigh." Stardream nodded and followed Whitewing as she lead the way back to camp. She casted one last glance back at the Shadowclan border before sighing and padding after her apprentice.

_**A/n**_ so what do you think the next chapter is the last one to this part so, now is your last chance to submit your guesses to who is talking and thinking in chapter 11, so review your guesses please.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Eaglewing padded out of the warriors den just in time to see Stardream pad back into the camp with her apprentice Jadepaw behind her. "Hey Stardream, over here," Eaglewing called and Stardream turned toward him. She looked at her apprentice and muttered something in his ear. Jadepaw nodded and padded toward the fresh kill pile. He picked up a mouse and padded back to the apprentice den.

Stardream then padded toward Eaglewing. Eaglewing waited for her, with his tail curled over his paws. "So, did you have a nice time training your apprentice?" he asked. Stardream nodded, "of course, we took him on a tour of our territory," she meowed. "If by we, you mean Whitewing and Faithpaw, then I'll have to agree," Eaglewing hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Stardream gasped. "I mean I saw you with Wolfsong," Eaglewing hissed, "last night and I had a feeling you might meet him again today." "Have you been spying on me?" Stardream hissed. "Of course not, I happened to smell a Shadowclan cat on our territory and followed his scent trail to find him talking to you below the Sky Oak," Eaglewing hissed.

"You don't know how much I love him, and how long I've kept my feelings bottled up," Stardream hissed. "Come on, Stardream, you can't always use that excuse," Eaglewing rolled his eyes, "the whole of Sapphireclan could see how much you loved Wolfsong." 'Yeah, and they didn't care, as to we were in the same clan," Stardream hissed. "But it's different now, you two are in different clans, so it is now against the warrior code," Eaglewing hissed.

"Where is Firestar?" Stardream asked, suddenly. "He went on patrol, why?" Eaglewing asked, confused. _What is she up to? _He thought. "I have to tell him about them," Stardream meowed, as if reading his mind. "What?!" Eaglewing exclaimed, and lowered his voice as several cats turned to look at him.

"I have to warn him, just in case they have decided to track us down, because Thunderclan and Shadowclan are in danger if they come," Stardream whispered. "But, you don't know for sure if they are tracking us," Eaglewing protested. "So," Stardream hissed, "they have made it clear, they want everyone of us dead, and that they'll destroy anything and anyone that gets in their way.'

"So, you feel that you should warn Firestar, just in case they find us, are you mouse brained, they don't even know which way we went, we could be in the Skyclan camp, for all they know," Eaglewing retorted. "Yeah, and what if they do find us? Have you ever thought about that?" Stardream sneered, "I have to warn Firestar, for if they do come, both Shadowclan and Thunderclan are in danger of being washed away just like Sapphireclan."

With that said, Stardream stalked off toward the fresh kill pile. She chose a vole and sat down to eat. After taking a few bites, Stardream heard some noise at the camp entrance. _That must be Firestar's patrol returning, _she thought, getting to her paws.

Two cats padded into the camp at first and Stardream recognized them as Squirrelflight and Berryfur. "Berryfur, get Leafpool," Squirrelflight ordered as Stardream padded toward them. "What happened?" she asked. "We found a strange injured cat on our territory near the abandoned twoleg nest," Squirrelflight replied, "Firestar and Brambleclaw are helping her get back here."

Stardream was about to reply but broke off as Firestar and Brambleclaw padded into the clearing, with a silver tabby supported between them. Stardream widened her eyes in surprise. Standing between Firestar and Brambleclaw was the cat Stardream had always believed was alive. The cat Angelfeather, Wolfsong and Eaglewing thought was dead. The cat that has been close to Stardream ever since she was born.

_Echostar! _

_**A/n**_ hey, what do you think of the ending, yes I had to leave you hanging, but part two to this story is coming soon and I would like to congratulate, Scartalon, for guessing right of who was talking in Chapter 10, yes it was Echostar, so please review and I might post part 2 faster


	18. Chapter 17

_**Allegiances**_

_**Thunderclan**_

_**Leader-**_ Firestar- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

_**Deputy-**_ Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Topazpaw

_**Medicine Cat-**_ Leafpool- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Jayfeather

_**Warriors-**_

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she cat

Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Cloudtail- long haired white tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white she cat with ginger patches

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes, formally of Riverclan

Brook where small fish swim (Brook)- brown tabby she cat with gray eyes, formally of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Whitewing- white she cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Faithpaw

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Berryfur- cream colored tom

Hazelcloud- small gray and white she cat

Apprentice- Winterpaw

Cinderpelt- gray tabby she cat

Lionfur- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyleaf- black she cat with green eyes

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she cat, green eyes **yes she was alive throughout the story, I just forgot to include her**

Iceheart- white she cat

Foxclaw- dark reddish tabby tom

Stardream- silver tabby she cat with white paws and a white tipped tail, blue eyes with silver flecks

Apprentice- Jadepaw

Eaglewing- golden brown tabby tom with a white chest and white tipped ears, amber eyes

Windsong- brown she cat with silver stripes

Honeycloud- light brown tabby she cat

_**Apprentices-**_

Jayfeather- gray tom with blue eyes, is blind

Winterpaw- silver she cat with white spots

Topazpaw- pale tabby she cat with topaz blue eyes

Jadepaw- light brown tabby tom with jade green eyes

Faithpaw- brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

_**Elders- **_

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she cat

_**Shadowclan **_

_**Leader-**_ Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet black paws

_**Deputy-**_ Russetfur- dark ginger she cat

_**Medicine cat-**_ Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Apprentice- Dawnpaw

_**Warriors-**_

Oakfur- small brown tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Snowbird- pure white she cat

Apprentice- Skypaw

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Lightpaw

Ivycloud- light brown she cat with green eyes

Owlfeather- dark brown tabby tom

Wolfsong- dark gray tabby tom with gray stripes and green-blue eyes

Angelfeather- white she cat with gray stripes and sky blue eyes

_**Elders- **_

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she cat

_**Jadeclan**_

_**Leader-**_ Darkstar- dark black tom with amber eyes

_**Deputy-**_ Icecloud- white tom with black stripes

_**Medicine Cat-**_ Birdsong- light brown tabby she cat

_**Warriors-**_

Midnightwing- gray she cat with midnight blue eyes

Stormbrook- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Riverpelt- dark blue gray tom with amber eyes

Nightwing- dark brown tabby she cat

Blackpelt- black tom with silver stripes

Sparkfur- dark ginger tom

Apprentice- Rainpaw

Creekfur- dark tortoiseshell tom

Sunflower-pale tabby she cat with yellow stripes

Apprentice- Airpaw

Silverwind- silver tabby she cat

_**Queens-**_

Lilacwing- white she cat with unusual purple eyes, mother of Icecloud's kits,Lilykit (white) and Flowerkit (light brown)

_**Cats Outside Clans**_

Echostar- silver tabby she cat with sapphire blue eyes


	19. Chapter 18

Part 2

Chapter 17

Stardream could hardly believe her eyes. Her leader, her mother, was standing there in the middle of her new clans camp. "Echostar!" Stardream cried out.

The silver tabby, Echostar, lifted up her head and widened her eyes. "Stardream!" Echostar yowled and rushed forward, out of Firestar's and Brambleclaw's embrace.

She skidded to a halt before she crashed into her daughter. "Oh, Echostar, I've missed you so much," Stardream gasped, tears starting to spring into her eyes. "I've missed you too," Echostar's mew was full of emotion.

"Angelfeather, Wolfsong, and Eaglewing thought you were dead, but I couldn't believe it," Stardream meowed, wiping away her tears with a paw. "I told you, I would find you," Echostar meowed. "And I have always kept your words close to my heart," Stardream meowed. Eaglewing staggered forward, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"Echostar," he gasped, "but you...we heard...and the...what?" Echostar purred with amusement, "same old Eaglewing," she meowed. "How did you find us?" Stardream asked, stepping away from her mother. Echostar purred, "the idiotic _Jadeclan,_" she spat out the name, "had captured me, when I had escaped the burning camp," she meowed.

"They demanded me to tell them which way you went, but I couldn't, because I didn't even know which way you went," Echostar went on, "so I lead them on a wild goose chase in the twolegplace, and was finally able to get free."

"I made sure they were lost in twolegplace before I hid my trail and started heading toward the lake," she meowed. "How did you know we were here?" Eaglewing asked.

"Instinct," Echostar replied, "I knew you wouldn't be suited for the life of a loner, so I knew you would eventually find the clans." "I knew, you either went to join Skyclan, or headed over here, to join one of these four clans, which I see you have done," Echostar finished. Leafpool padded from her den and headed toward Echostar, with a bunch of marigold in her jaws.

She pressed the poultice on Echostar's wounds, after she chewed them up. Firestar and Brambleclaw were sitting side by side a little ways behind Echostar, while she was explaining what had happened. "So, you were the leader of your clan," Brambleclaw gasped.

Echostar nodded, "you see, our clan was destroyed when Jadeclan wanted to gain more territory," she meowed, "Sapphireclan was well hidden, so Jadeclan had some tough time every time they tried to attack." "So, they had the twolegs do the work for them," Echostar went on, "the idiotic twolegs had set fire to our camp, and we had to get out of there. But the twolegs had us surrounded with fire. They yelled at us and threw things at us."

Echostar paused to catch her breath and Stardream continued the story. "Everywhere, cats were trying to escape, but it wasn't that easy," she meowed, "after Echostar's deputy's mate died, Echostar had told me to run." "She wouldn't leave at first," Eaglewing took over as Stardream paused, "she was afraid for her mother."

"But then she said, '_I must, I must protect my clan with my life, but we will meet again,_' and I have always kept those words close to my heart," Stardream meowed. "Even when we heard the cry of a cat in pain and a cat dying," Eaglewing meowed, "while Angelfeather, Wolfsong and I thought that was Echostar, and that she was dead, Stardream never believed it." "Ever since Sapphireclan was destroyed, I have been secretly hoping Echostar would walk through the gorse tunnel, alive and well," Stardream meowed, "and it seems hoping has been enough." Echostar purred and pressed her muzzle against Stardream's side. "I told you, we would meet again," she meowed, "and I have always kept my promises to you."

The whole clan was watching them now, as mother and daughter were reunited. A few cats had tears in their eyes, while others were forcing the tears from their eyes. Even Firestar had tears in his eyes, which he wiped away right away before anyone could see. "Echostar," he meowed, "you are welcomed to stay here and be with your daughter." Echostar purred and glanced up at Firestar, "Thank you, Firestar," she meowed.

_**A/n**_ what do you think, mother and daughter reunitedwhere do you think they are, if you need a clue, try rereading chapter 11 it might help or just reread this chapter, I want to know what you think, so please review, next chapter soon.


	20. Chapter 19

**a/n sorry, i accidently deleted chapter 19, i'm just letting you know, all it is is Echostar talking to Firestar about Stardream's gift and about the other clans, like Skyclan and Emberclan from my otehr story, again, sorry about chapter 19**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You do got a point," Firestar meowed, thoughtfully. "Are you really going to go to Shadowclan and ask them for help?" The dusky brown she cat meowed. "And will they help at all?" Cloudtail asked. "We don't know what they'll do," Stardream meowed, "but its worth a shot, right?"

_If you want to get your fur ripped off, then yeah, _Stardream heard in Cloudtail's thoughts. "We could just go over, and see if we can find a patrol along the border, that way they won't have a reason to attack," Eaglewing meowed.

"Or we could just find a patrol and take the news straight to Blackstar," Stardream meowed. "It is up to you Firestar," Echostar meowed, "I may have been leader of Sapphireclan, but now I am just an ordinary warrior."

_With extra lives, _Stardream heard her think.

Firestar nodded, "we'll see if we can take the news straight to Blackstar," he meowed, "not tonight though, since I have to lead my cats to the gathering." Echostar nodded and Firestar meowed, "would you like to go with us?"

A few cats gasped, never, as far as they knew, has a leader offered to take another leader with him to a gathering. "I would be honored, if Stardream and Eaglewing came with us," Echostar replied.

"Of course, I was going to pick them to go anyways," Firestar replied, "its getting late, we'll be leaving soon." "Cloudtail, Sandstorm, Windsong, Spiderleg, Hollyleaf, Jadepaw, Topazpaw and Winterpaw will some as well," Firestar added.

The cats that Firestar had not choosen padded back to their dens. Stardream followed Echostar and Eaglewing as they lead the way toward the camp entrance.

"So, how did you know Shadowclan would be attacked as well as Thunderclan?" Stardream asked.

"I figured, if you four separated near where Brambleclaw and Firestar found me, Wolfsong and Angelfeather would have joined Shadowclan," Echostar replied as Firestar lead the way toward the gathering.

"Oh," Stardream meowed.

"Hey, do you know who the other clans that we don't know about are?" Eaglewing asked.

"No," Echostar shook her head, "I never asked, I was so preoccupied on finding you that it never crossed my mind."

"Oh, I still can't believe there are other clans out there besides us, Skyclan and these four clans," Eaglewing meowed.

"There are many other clans that hardly anyone has ever even known about," Echostar replied.

_**A/n**_ what do you think, yeah I know, it's short but I've been busy these couple of days, but please read and review.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As Blackstar lead the way to the gathering, Wolfsong couldn't conceal his excitement at hoping to see Stardream again. He padded beside Angelfeather close to the rear of the group as Blackstar padded through Riverclan, as he had learned earlier, territory. They meet up with a Riverclan patrol.

Tawnypelt, the cat that had showed them the warriors den, had told Wolfsong about Leopardstar, leader of Riverclan. Wolfsong shook his head, he wouldn't have wanted to live in Riverclan. He is more used to hunting in a forest instead of swimming for his food.

Wolfsong sighed, since he had meet Stardream a few days after the Shadowclan battle, he has been missing her. He wished he could somehow know if she was coming to the gathering or not.

"You miss Stardream, don't you," Angelfeather asked. "Well yeah," Wolfsong mewed, his voice dropped to a low whisper as he added, "I love her."

"We've always known you loved Stardream," Angelfeather mewed, her voice low as well, "but it's forbidden, now that we are in different clans." "I know, but I wish there was some way to make this work," Wolfsong sighed, "if only Echostar where here, she would know what to do."

"I know, but like I said before, we can't keep clinging onto the faith that Echostar escaped," Angelfeather meowed. "I know Stardream still does," Wolfsong meowed.

Angelfeather sighed and padded on ahead. Wolfsong gazed over the water in time to see a clan make its way across the tree bridge Tawnypelt told him about. He opened his jaws to drink in the scent that told him it was Thunderclan.

Anticipated, Wolfsong hurried to catch up with Angelfeather as Blackstar lead the way to the tree bridge. Leopardstar had just crossed over, and Wolfsong smelled the oddly familiar scent of Windclan already over the bridge. Shadowclan where last to arrive.

Blackstar stopped at the tree bridge and one by one his clanmates leapt onto the tree bridge and padded across. When it was Wolfsong's turn, he hesitated.

"Come on, we'll all die of old age by the time you get across," Angelfeather snapped. Wolfsong hissed but leapt onto the bridge and padded lightly across, concentrating on keeping his balance. He made it across and turned to wait for Angelfeather.

Blackstar crossed last and instantly went to the tree in the middle of the clearing. Wolfsong instantly glanced around hoping to find Stardream.

Instead a familiar yet shockingly, scent rose around him. Angelfeather widened her eyes and Wolfsong guessed she had smelled the same scent.

Blackstar was already in the tree, Leopardstar right next to him and Firestar in the fork between the branch and the tree, Onestar was on the branch above them.

Wolfsong tried to find where the scent was coming from but he lost it in the crowd. "Let the gathering begin," Blackstar yowled. Unable to do anything else, Wolfsong and Angelfeather padded forward and sat down next to Tawnypelt. "Who will speak first?" Onestar asked,

Wolfsong had learned all the leaders names from Tawnypelt. "I will," Blackstar meowed, "we have two new warriors in our clan that we found in our territory, they are known as Wolfsong and Angelfeather." The cats around them turned to look at Wolfsong and Angelfeather.

"Other then that, I have nothing else to report," Blackstar added.

"I'll speak next," Firestar meowed, "we have four new warriors in our clan and two new apprentices." "Windpaw has gained her warrior name and will be known as Windsong," Firestar went on, "we also found two cats on our territory and invited them to stay in our clan."

Wolfsong knew who he was talking about a few heartbeats before he said it. "They are known as Stardream and Eaglewing," Firestar mewed.

But his next words took Wolfsong completly by surprise. "We have also meet another cat in almost the same way we meet Stardream and Eaglewing," Firestar meowed.

Wolfsong pricked his ears, intent on learning more. "She was found on our territory not long ago, and has insisted on keeping her original name," Firestar meowed, glancing down at his clan.

Wolfsong widened his eyes. _Who could this cat be?_ He thought.

Then his mouth dropped all the way to the ground as Firestar meowed, "our fourth newest warrior, who has decided to keep her name, is known as Echostar."

_**A/n**_ what do you think, please can I have more reviews, hey I review on your stories, well the ones I can get to that is, please review, next chapter when I get at least one more review and yes i know this is a slight short chapter


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The silent clearing was broken by two gasps of surprise and disbelief. Stardream glanced around from where she sat beside Echostar for the cats that gasped. '

She wasn't all that surprised to find Wolfsong and Angelfeather with their jaws almost all the way to the ground. Echostar turned at the noise and purred. She got to her paws and padded over to the two gaping cats.

Stardream and Eaglewing followed her, knowing almost everyone was staring at them. Wolfsong could hardly contain his astonishment.

"Echostar!" he gasped in disbelief. Angelfeather was blinking her eyes as if she thought she was seeing a ghost.

"It's me, Angelfeather," Echostar meowed, looking at the white she cat. "Echostar!" Wolfsong gasped, "your alive, but the...he...I...the tree...what?"

"Just like Eaglewing," Echostar murmured, touching noses with Wolfsong. "Okay, whats going on here?" Blackstar demanded, glaring at his two warriors.

Firestar didin't say anything but exchanged a _should we tell him _glance with Stardream. Stardream just shrugged and mouthed, _I don't care._

"What's going on here?" Blackstar hissed. Before Firestar could say anything, Wolfsong looked up.

"Echostar was once our leader," he meowed, clearly.

"What!" Blackstar screeched in shock. "It is true," Echostar meowed, "I was once leader of the clan that was once known as Sapphireclan."

"But there have always been only four clans in the forest," Onestar hissed. "Five, before Sapphireclan," Firestar meowed.

Blackstar and Onestar whirled around at Firestar. "What do you mean there was once five clans in the forest?" Onestar demanded.

Firestar shrugged, "the fifth clan was driven out of the forest when twolegplace was built back in the old forest," he meowed.

"Your not making any sense," Blackstar hissed, "what are you driving at?"

"I mean, the fifth clan was driven out by your ancestors and Starclan came to me to tell me I had to rebuild Skyclan," Firestar replied, "Skyclan was the fifth clan of the forest and still is."

"It is true," Sandstorm mewed, "I was with him when he went to rebuild Skyclan."

"So, thats why you where gone for several moons before the destruction of the forest," Onestar meowed.

Firestar nodded and turned his gaze to Echostar, who was sitting beside her former warriors. "Well, what about Echostar? Is she going to take over your clan?" Onestar asked.

Echostar shook her head, "no, now that Sapphireclan is no more, I want to just be an ordinary warrior," she replied.

_But how can you be an ordinary warrior when you have the name and nine lives of a leader, _Stardream heard Blackstar think.

Stardream mouthed the words to Echostar and she nodded. "I want everyone to know that there has once been a great clan that was destroyed," she meowed.

She twisted her head and Stardream, for the first time, saw a long scar that went from her ear down the side of her face and ending at her throat.

"I bear this scar as a caution," Echostar meowed, her voice hardening. "The evil clan that had destroyed Sapphireclan is coming here to destroy Wolfsong, Angelfeather, Eaglewing, Stardream and myself to wipe out our clan for good," she hissed.

"And it is no use handing us over," Echostar went on, as if guessing Blackstar's thoughts.

Stardream, more or less, told her what he was thinking. "They will destroy you as well, they are more evil then Bloodclan and they have to many allies that will help them, mostly rogues, but still."

Leopardstar widened her eyes, but before she could reply, Echostar cut in. "They won't attack Riverclan or Windclan, they will attack Thunderclan and Shadowclan, because you have us in your clan," she meowed.

"And like I said, they'll destroy you, even if you hand us over, I say this to you Blackstar and to you Firestar," Echostar meowed, "you have a choice, hand us over and face your doom or stand with us and fight to drive the evil Jadeclan out of the forest forever."

_**A/n**_ what will they choose, you'll find out soon, but anyways please review


	24. Chapter 23

1Chapter 23

Blackstar hesitated but Firestar nodded instantly. "My clan and I will stand beside you and fight for our clan's safety," he mewed. The rest of his clan yowled their approval.

Blackstar continued to hesitate and Echostar turned to glare at the white tom. "Would you rather have your whole clan wiped out without a fight?" she hissed.

"I will discuss it with my clan and give you your answer whenever I get the chance," Blackstar meowed.

Echostar nodded, "but you better decide quickly, for time is running out," she meowed. "What do you mean?" Blackstar demanded.

"I mean, I have this strange feeling Jadeclan is almost here," Echostar replied.

"I thought they were following us, I guess my intuition was right," Stardream muttered. Echostar nodded, "it is up to you Blackstar, do you wish to hand Angelfeather and Wolfsong over or do you wish to stand and fight," she meowed.

"Like I said, I'll discuss it with my clan," Blackstar hissed. "And like I said, time is running out," Echostar retorted.

"Fine, does anyone else have anything to report?" Blackstar asked.

The other leaders shook their head and Blackstar meowed, "then this Gathering is over." he leapt down from the tree and padded away, singling for his clan.

"I guess I better go," Wolfsong meowed, Angelfeather nodded in agreement. And, after touching noses with their once leader, raced away to catch up with their new clan.

"Come on ,we better get back and prepare," Firestar meowed, from behind them, "from what you said, they could be here now for all we know."

Echostar nodded and followed Firestar as he lead his cats across the tree bridge and headed for home. Stardream and Eaglewing brought up the rear of the group.

But for some reason, Stardream paused and sniffed the air. She smelt a strangely familiar scent.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up," Stardream meowed to Eaglewing. Eaglewing, after a hesitated moment, nodded and padded away.

When the group of cats where out of view, Stardream dashed for the other end of Riverclan territory, keeping to the shadows. The familiar scent grew stronger as she ran.

Soon she was at the edge of Riverclan territory. She ducked under a bush, just outside Riverclan territory. She sniffed the air and knew, for some reason, her intuition was right.

_Echostar was right,_ she thought, _Jadeclan has followed us here. _She padded deeper into the bush and saw a familiar black cat pad into the open. _Darkstar! _She thought, curling her lips back in the beginnings of a snarl.

"They went this way, Darkstar," a white tom, Stardream recognized as Icecloud, hissed. "I can smell a cat from Sapphireclan near here," Darkstar hissed.

Stardream ducked down and thought, _mouse brain, you should have diguised your scent. _She shook her head, _it's to late now, _she thought.

"So, we know for a fact that the five cats came here," Darkstar hissed.

"I guess, but where did they camp?" A dark tortoiseshell asked. Stardream recognized him as Creekfur. "In the clans, mouse brained," Darkstar meowed, "where else would they camp?" "But which clan?" Icecloud asked.

"We don't have time to check all the clans, why don't we just follow the cat of Sapphireclan that has decided to listen in on our conversation," Darkstar meowed. Stardream had heard enough, when the cats of Jadeclan weren't looking, she sped off.

She dodged past the horseplace and past Windclan territory as fast as she could. But instead of going straight to the camp, she fled into the woods that lead to the Moonpool.

_I have to lead them away from the Thunderclan camp, _she thought, _so when I return, they can have some time to prepare. _But the Jadeclan cats had heard her flee and were hard on her paws.

Stardream spotted the Moonpool and made a dash for it. She got there and ran toward the woods behind the Moonpool.

"Ugh, this is like following Echostar all over again,"the gray she cat mewed. Stardream knew her as Midnightpelt, the cat that had helped Darkstar murder her father.

She wanted to turn around and fight them, but not against these odds. _The best thing I can do, is lead them away from the Thunderclan camp, _she thought.

She continued to run, faster intil she thought she would explode. "Come on, faster, she's getting away," Darkstar hissed. Stardream forced herself to move faster, but it was hard, she was getting really tired.

But before she could go another step, Midnightpelt sprang forward and crashed into her, pinning her to the ground. "Darkstar, I've got her," Midnightpelt yowled.

_**A/n**_ what will happen, I just had to leave you hanging, please review, next chapter soon


	25. Chapter 24

1Chapter 24

Echostar had this strange feeling that something terrible was happening. When the rest of the Thunderclan cats got back to camp, she hung behind. Then she saw her daughter race across the slope.

Not having seen her mother, Stardream had ran on until she was in the woods. Echostar saw the familiar dark cats that had held her prisoner follow her.

"I'll will not have Stardream go through what I had to go through," Echostar muttered and slipped into the camp.

She padded to Firestar's side as he started organizing patrols. "Firestar," Echostar meowed, "I have this strange feeling that one of our cats is in danger, can I borrow a few of your warriors and check things out?"

Firestar looked at her for a long moment before nodding.

"Cloudtail, Graystripe, Berryfur, Hazelcloud and Eaglewing, go with Echostar and do whatever she tells you to do, understand," he meowed.

The five cats he had chosen nodded in agreement and followed Echostar as she lead the way out of camp.

"We have to hurry," Echostar hissed to her patrol.

"Why?" Berryfur asked, rushing to catch up with the rest of the patrol.

"Because, I can sense a great evil is near, and I have a feeling of who it is," Echostar replied.

"You mean Jadeclan," Graystripe gasped, phrasing it as a question.

"Yes, and we must hurry, before we're to late," Echostar hissed, speeding off again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Stardream struggled under Midnightpelt's grip. "Get off me, fox dung," she hissed, struggling to get up.

"Quit struggling or things will be worse for you," Midnightpelt hissed, digging her claws into Stardream's shoulder. _Why can't we just kill her now? Darkstar is so cruel the way he deprives me of killing a cat from the clan I hate, _Stardream heard Midnightpelt's thought as if it was her own.

Darkstar had caught up with them and leaned over to snarl in Stardream's ear. "You thought you had gotten away, but you didn't, you tried to do what your father has tried to do before you," Darkstar snarled.

"What do you know about my father?" Stardream spat, unable to control her anger. She knew Darkstar was the one that had killed Lighteningpelt, her father, though she never found out why.

"Your father was a fool to think he could save your clan," Darkstar hissed, "he thought there was a way to defeat me, but there isn't and your father soon learned why."

Darkstar flexed his claws and smiled, sinisterly at Stardream. "You don't seem surprised to find out that I was the one that killed your father," he hissed.

"I have always known, Stardream spat back, starting to struggle to get free again.

"It's no use, soon all of Sapphireclan will be wiped out, with you the last to go, so you can see your friends Eaglewing and Angelfeather die before you," Darkstar snarled, "and watch your love die before your eyes, and your mother."

When he mentioned Stardream's mother, she started to bristle with anger. "You'll never kill my friends and my mother," she hissed.

"And you'll watch both Shadowclan and Thunderclan die before your eyes," Darkstar hissed, as if she had not spoken.

_No! _Stardream yowled silently and heaved herself up with full force. She sent Midnightpelt flying into Darkstar, and they both crashed into a tree.

"Your first," Darkstar snarled, getting back to his paws, "I was being merciful at letting you live longer then the others, but your going to be the first to die." But before he could spring, a yowl sounded in the forest.

Stardream turned and saw Echostar spring from the woods with five warriors of Thunderclan behind her.

Echostar sprang at Darkstar and the small clearing fell into battle. Stardream slashed at Midnightpelt with her claws and drove her backwards. Though they were outnumbered, the Thunderclan patrol drove the Jadeclan cats away from the moonpool. They ended up crossing the Thunderclan border. Darkstar sniffed the air as he battled with Echostar.

"We're near the Thunderclan camp, break for it and show these wordless pieces of fox dung, why no one has been able to defeat us," Darkstar yowled.

The Jadeclan cats broke away from their opponents and took off, heading straight for the Thunderclan camp.

Fortunaly, Stardream had heard his plan before he said it out loud and was already racing toward the camp.

She knew she had to get there before Jadeclan so Thunderclan has a chance to get prepared and so they will have the chance to get Blackstar's answer.

_Oh, great Starclan, please let Blackstar's answer be the right one, _Stardream thought as she raced on.

_**A/n**_ well only a few more chapters left, so please review, please at least one more


	26. Chapter 25

**_a/n sorry, there is no chapter 25, since my stupid computer wont let me upload it, well, here's a summary of what happens in chapter 25. well mainly the battle between Thunderclan and Jadeclan has started, Stardream fled from the battle near the moonpool in order to warn her clan. she gets there in time and later so does Eaglewing. then Jadewing envades the camp and the battle starts next Echostar has brings help, which is how the chapter ends. so please read chapter 26._**


	27. Chapter 26

1Chapter 26

Echostar tore through the entrance to the Thunderclan camp. Just as she had expected, the battle had already started. Her patrol, Brambleclaw, Leafpool and a big Shadowclan patrol was following her.

"Come on," she yowled, and charged straight into battle. She spotted Stardream helping Eaglewing up, both were bleeding from the neck. She saw Firestar cornered with three rogues surrounding him.

She saw Darkstar laying, stunned, near the elders den. Echostar ran straight toward the three cats that cornered Firestar. She knocked the first cat out of the way and pinned the second cat down.

Firestar sprang at the third cat and pinned him down, before sinking his teeth deep in the cats throat. "So Shadowclan agreed to help us, this once," Firestar mused, padding over to Echostar.

"It wasn't that hard," Echostar shrugged, "Blackstar had already thought about his decision."

Firestar nodded and looked around at the battle going on around them. Echostar followed his gaze to Wolfsong, who was padding beside Stardream.

Stardream was leaning against him, blood trickling down from the wound in her neck.

"It's surprising that Stardream can still fight with a wound like that," Firestar murmured, but Echostar sensed something else.

"You know about those two, don't you?" she asked.

Firestar sighed, "I've always known, the way she looks at him at gatherings, when she sneaks out of camp, I know she goes to see him," he meowed.

"I've always known as well, I'm her mother, I should know these things," Echostar meowed, "Wolfsong and Stardream has always been in love, since even before Sapphireclan was destroyed, then I didn't care."

"Because then they were in the same clan, unlike now," Firestar finished for her.

"What are you going to do about them?" Echostar asked.

"Nothing right now, we have a battle to worry about," Firestar meowed, with that, he leaped back into battle.

Echostar sprang at the tortoiseshell shape of Creekfur. "Echostar!" Creekfur hissed, clawing Echostar.

"Is that the best you can do?" Echostar hissed, clawing him above the eyes. Creekfur hissed in pain and dropped back down on all fours. Echostar leapt on top of him and pinned him to the ground.

A cry of pain tore through the sounds of battle. But the battle just got louder and Echostar didn't know where the cry was coming from.

Firestar continued to fight, clawing at all the enemies that came near him. He spotted Stardream and Eaglewing slumped against a tree with the gray shape of Wolfsong and the white shape of Angelfeather standing over them.

He felt pain in his side as a rogue sliced his skin. He whirled around to find he was surrounded by five rogues.

_Starclan, help me, _Firestar prayed, backing into the rocks below the highledge. One rogue leapt and Firestar sent him flying away, but another rogue took his place. Though he kept on fighting, there were just to many odds.

One cats leapt forward and pinned Firestar to the ground while the other clawed at his neck.

"You could have died without suffering if you had just handed those pathetic cats over, now you will die in pain," one rogue hissed, digging his claws into Firestar's neck.

Firestar let out a cry of pain, but soon fell into a deep darkness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_When Firestar woke, he knew he was in Starclan. He glanced around, "Bluestar, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf," Firestar yowled. _

_The blue gray shape of Bluestar padded toward him. "Welcome Firestar, you have lost another life, now you only have four lives left," she meowed. _

_Firestar nodded, "I know," he meowed. "Firestar," the familiar shape of Yellowfang meowed, "we have a message for you." _

_"What, now?" Firestar gasped, he has never received a message when he loses a life._

_"Firestar, The skies will come to combat the incoming darkness, but only one will rise to defeat it," Bluestar whispered, and her words were almost lost in the blowing wind. _

_"What do you mean?" Firestar meowed, in confusion. _

_"We cannot tell you more, you must go back to your clan, they need you," Yellowfang meowed. _

_Then the voices of the Starclan cats faded away, leaving Firestar in darkness._

_**A/n**_** if any of you have guessed, though I doubt you did, this is the prophecy that is going to be in my next series, well, next chapter soon, so please review**


	28. Chapter 27

1Chapter 27

Stardream recognized the cry before anyone else. She knew it was Firestar. Fighting through the throng of cat, she came near the highledge. Five cat where there and Stardream saw a limp flame colored body in between them.

With a yowl, Stardream sprang at the five cats and sent two of them flying into Brambleclaw and Cloudtail. The other three took one look at Stardream's face and fled.

Stardream sat beside Firestar's body, he eyes were closed and his breathing had stopped. Having seen Echostar lose a life before, Stardream knew he was in Starclan now.

_Let this not be his last life,_ Stardream prayed. As if Starclan had heard and answered her pray, Firestar let out a gasp.

"Your okay," Stardream gasped. Firestar nodded, "I've lost a life, but not my ninth," he rasped.

_Thank you, Starclan,_ Stardream thought silently as she helped Firestar to his paws.

"Did Starclan speak to you?" she asked. Firestar nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead he leapt right back into battle.

_Even when his weak, he puts up a good fight, _Stardream thought as she scanned the throng of cats for Darkstar. She spotted him fighting with Echostar.

_"A single star will come,_

_and a darkness is coming for some,_

_revenge on a single clan,_

_and have some sort of plan,_

_but the star will be here,_

_to fight for what it holds dear,_

_and the clans will be safe at last,_

_when they put this into their past"_

Starclan's prophecy repeated themselves in her head. _But the star will be here, to fight for what it holds dear, and the clans will be safe at last, when they put this into their past,_ the last line in the prophecy clung to Stardreams' thoughts.

Then, in a flash, she understood. She was the star mentioned in the prophecy, and the darkness that wants revenge on a single clan is Jadeclan. _Of course, how could I have not thought about that before? _She thought as she charged back into the battle.

She fought her way to the center of the battle. Darkstar had Echostar pinned to the ground. "Your finished," Darkstar snarled, sinking his teeth into Echostar's throat.

With a yowl, Stardream leapt at Darkstar, taking him off her mother. "Stardream!" Darkstar snarled.

"Murderer!" Stardream snarled right back.

"Your father was a fool to think he can beat me, just like you are a fool," Darkstar hissed.

"I can beat you with the help of Starclan," Stardream hissed, springing at Darkstar. He dodged but hissed on pain as Stardream's claws sliced his skin.

"Starclan are not with you,"Darkstar snarled. "Well, they are certainly not with you," Stardream retorted, leaping again and landing on his back.

She sank her teeth into his neck but he leapt into the air and knocked Stardream off. Darkstar hissed in satisfaction and pinned Stardream as she lay winded.

He prepared to sink his teeth into her neck, but Stardream summoned all of her strength and sent Darkstar flying. She winced at the pain that was still in her neck, but she knew this was something she had to do.

_Starclan are with you, they will always be with you, _the familiar voice of Lighteningpelt came into her ear.

_You can do it, Stardream, have faith in yourself, _the familiar voice of Dovefeather sounded in her ear. _This is your destiny, I know you can fulfill it, _the voice of Jasmineleaf sounded in her mind.

She felt strength flow through her and realized all the lost warriors of Sapphireclan were giving her their strength. _You can do it, _it seemed that all of the Sapphireclan warriors were talking to her at the same time.

"I can do it," Stardream murmured aloud. She pinpointed Darkstar's location.

With a snarl, Stardream leapt forward, she felt the strength of all of Sapphireclan flowing through her. "I can do it," she whispered and cannoned into Darkstar.

She pinned him down and Darkstar seemed baffled. "I've been undefeated, how can a puny cat like you defeat me?" Darkstar gasped.

"Because, I have cats that believe in me, and hate you as much as I do, your done, Darkstar, you'll never again harm the living members of Sapphireclan," Stardream hissed, "Sapphireclan will live on forever."

With that, Stardream sank her teeth deep into Darkstar's throat. Darkstar's cry of pain changed into a gurgling noise.

Then his body fell limp, never to rise again. Stardream sat up and looked down at her dead enemy.

_It's over, _she thought, as the Jadeclan members and the rogues saw the body of their dead leader. They cried out and fled with the Thunderclan and Shadowclan cats hard on their paws.

_**A/n**_ **what do you think, the next chapter is a duo chapter it is the last chapter and the epilogue which will give you a hint to my next series that's the sequel series to this book**


	29. Chapter 28

1Chapter 28

"Well done, Stardream," a voice whispered in Stardream's ears. She looked up to find both Echostar and Firestar staring down at her. "You did a great job," Firestar meowed, "and now the prophecy has been fulfilled." As he mewed that, his eyes grew guarded. Stardream shook her head to clear it and glanced around the camp.

The Shadowclan and Thunderclan cats that didn't go after the remaining cats of Jadeclan were all gathered around Leafpool, Jayfeather and Littlecloud.

"I guess we better join them," Echostar meowed. Firestar nodded and the two leaders padded off.

Wolfsong made his way through the group of cats and hurried to Stardream's side. "Is it really over?" he asked.

Stardream nodded, gesturing with her tail to Darkstar's motionless body. Wolfsong purred and pressed his muzzle against.

"At least now we don't have to worry about having to look over our shoulder every few moment," he meowed.

"Yeah," Stardream meowed, "at least we know Jadeclan is over with."

Wolfsong nodded and padded toward Leafpool to get his wounds looked at. Stardream sighed and looked around the camp.

There were many wounded cats but she only saw three cats laying motionless, Birchfall and Spiderleg for Thunderclan and a young apprentice, Stardream thinks his name is Lightpaw of Shadowclan.

Ferncloud and Dustpelt were crouched over the bodies of their two death sons. Ivycloud was crouched over Lightpaw.

Stardream watched them before padding toward the group of cats in the middle of the camp. "We'll send out a patrol to make sure the rest of the Jadeclan cats are gone," Firestar was meowing. His warriors nodded and Brambleclaw started organizing the patrols.

"I have done what I had to do, now I must return to my camp," Blackstar meowed. "Thunderclan thanks you," Firestar meowed.

"I knew they'd come to our camp next, might as well fight together then alone," Blackstar meowed, "but don't think for one second this makes us friends."

Firestar didn't answer just watched as Blackstar led his cats out of the Thunderclan camp. Angelfeather meowed a goodbye to Eaglewing and Stardream before going after her clanmates. Wolfsong hesitated. "Come on, Wolfsong," Blackstar called.

Wolfsong padded toward Stardream and pressed his muzzle against hers. "I love you, Stardream, see you at the next gathering," he meowed. Stardream purred and meowed, "I love you too, see you there."

Wolfsong took one last glance at Stardream before following his clan back to their camp.

Stardream sighed, _it is over, the war between Jadeclan and Sapphireclan has come to an end, now we can go on with our lives in peace._

Epilogue

Stardream padded out of the nursery and tasted the fresh morning air. It has been seven moons since the battle with Jadeclan. But many cats are still wary, Firestar has sent patrols to scout the territory for any of the surviving members.

But Stardream knows Jadeclan has been defeated. She sighed and sat down beside the fresh kill pile. She picked a mouse for herself and started to eat.

But then she heard a whisper in the air. She thought she recognized it as Dovefeather's voice but it sounded older and more edgy.

After Stardream finished her mouse, she got to her paws. She padded toward the highledge and settled down beside it. That's when she heard it, the edgy whispering voice.

_"The skies will come to combat the incoming darkness, but only one will rise to defeat it,"_ the voice whispered.

Stardream glanced around, but no one else seemed to have heard it. A new adventure was approaching, Stardream knew that much. She heard the voice again, this time in her head.

_All ends lead to new beginnings._

_**A/n**_ had to leave you hanging a bit, my next series has to do with that prophecy, the one both Stardream and Firestar received, well, please review to let me know how you like the ending, keep watch for my next series, Sky Of Twilight coming soon, so please review


	30. Very Late Authors Note

**Authors Note- Concerning Sky of Twilight**

**I am sorry but i have decided not to post that series. I've been busy and as you can see, i have all these other stories that I've been working on. I give thanks to everyone that has reviewed. THANKS! (gives plushies to everyone who reviewed) And i'm sorry i wasn't able to post this authors note until almost a year later, I keep forgetting to put it and when I do remember, I can't get on the internet, but I was finally able to post it today, it's about time too. Well, i hope you like my other stories as well and check them out if you want, i really like them but it's not for me to say. Opps, i'm getting ahead of myself, anyway, well thats what i wanted to tell you.**

**-Blaze**


End file.
